villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Dwayne Forge
Dwayne is character from GTA 4. And although he isn't ACTUALLY evil, but in fact a very kind person. He is still a criminal and probably did terrible things at one point or another, and his missions involve killing a bunch of people, especially at the strip club.. Backstory Childhood Dwayne was born in 1973 in North Holland, Liberty City. He grew up in the Westminster Towers, a notoriously violent and drug infested housing project in North Holland. His father was an illiterate, violent pimp and Drug Dealer who regularly beat both his wife and Dwayne himself. He would tell Dwayne in a harsh voice: "Expect the worst, then you can only be pleasantly surprised" before beating him, accounting for his melancholy outlook on life. His mother was his main caretaker, who he thought highly of, saying she "tried so hard" to please his father, who often beat her. In one instance, she bought him golf clubs because a friend of his had some and it seemed "sophisticated", but he used the clubs to beat her still. His father was killed on his doorstep when he tried to rip off other drug dealers in the neighborhood. Dwayne says that he "felt nothing" when his father had been murdered, even saying he was "glad". Dwayne later developed aspirations to be a police officer as a child, but says he could not read well enough and that the LCPD looked down upon black police officers in the 1980s. At one point he was homeless, unable to get a job without full education. From there, Dwayne reflected on his only marketable skills, stating "I could add up and I could scare people, so I started selling dope." Drug empire and prison sentence Between 1988 and 1999, Dwayne ran a crack cocaine empire. Dwayne claimed that he made $50,000 per week and "had apartments full of money - entire apartments stuffed with bank notes!" Because of his connections, Dwayne had more pure product than anybody in Algonquin at that time. He was living the dream as a teenager, riding high as a drug lord. However, with his new success also came problems. A lot of people were jealous of Dwayne because of his fast money and street fame. This caused Dwayne to constantly seem very distant and to only remain close to a few people. Two of those people closest to him were his girlfriend Cherise Glover, who he describes as "the love of my fucking life", and Trey Steweart, also known as Playboy X, his prodigy. Despite his immense wealth however Dwayne states that he was miserable, feeling paranoid and angry - possibly due to the jealousy of others. Dwayne stated that he wanted to start a nice family and have children, but believed his drug dealing and prison stint had prevented it. Dwayne also invested in the adult entertainment business and bought The Triangle Club in Bohan, and a couple of pornography shops in Liberty City and Alderney City. In the late 1990s, following a tip from an informant, Jayvon Simson - who would also steal his girlfriend in the next few years - Dwayne was arrested and sent to prison. Dwayne ran the gang from prison at first, also providing his girlfriend Cherise "cars, houses, apartments, bank accounts, everything!" while inside. He states that during his time in prison he went through a lot of therapy and he was placed on suicide watch for much of his prison sentence, continuing to express some suicidal thoughts when released. Upon reflection Dwayne harbours mixed feelings about his former empire, he states that "it was sort of fun, and sort of like living in hell; seeing your old school mates turn into zombies, and knowing they was going to be your best customers". He says that he knew what he was doing was wrong but felt like he didn't have a choice due to his lack of money and education. Playboy X assumed leadership of the empire around the turn of the century, as many gangs matured from solely crack sales to wider drug sales, other organized crime and even legitimate venues such as the music and real estate industries. Playboy paid his last prison visit to Dwayne in 2004, no longer having any interest in running with him. During this time, his Triangle Club was taken over by the Trunchez brothers. Dwayne states that when he was arrested the authorities offered him all sorts of deals in exchange for him providing information on other dealers but he refused to give it to them saying that when he dies he can meet his maker knowing that he never ratted anybody out. GTA 4 In 2008, Dwayne is released from prison and immediately goes to see Playboy at his penthouse. He talks to Playboy X and Niko Bellic in the mission Deconstruction for Beginners, where Playboy patronizes him. Playboy X eventually pays Niko Bellic to appease Dwayne by working for him, but Niko genuinely connects with Dwayne, as they both experienced hardship and have developed a cynical outlook on life and distaste for others. Rebuilding LifeEdit Niko helps him slowly put his life back together, by settling old grudges and reclaiming the Triangle Club. At first, he asks Niko to kill Jayvon, the man who stole Dwayne's money and girlfriend. Niko finds him and Cherise, and chooses whether or not to kill Cherise before chasing and murdering Jayvon. Niko meets up with Dwayne at Cluckin' Bell, and gives him the money back. Later, Dwayne tells Niko about his former gentleman's club, The Triangle Club. Niko goes to the strip club and kills the Trunchez Brothers for Dwayne, allowing him to retake control. This angers Playboy X as the Trunchez brothers were business associates of his. However, Dwayne also begins to talk trash about Playboy, and Dwayne's re-acquisition of the Triangle Club conflicts further with Playboy's business interests. Dwayne knew the effect that this would have on Playboy, doing it anyway out of passive-aggressive angst for turning his back on him. According to Playboy, he offered Dwayne half of his old gang back and he did not accept, likely insulted as he started the gang and taught Playboy the business when he was a mere child. The Holland Play Niko is subsequently hired by both men to assassinate one another, in the mission The Holland Play. Niko must choose whether to kill Dwayne or Playboy X. If Niko chooses to kill Dwayne, Niko will respectfully tell Dwayne that it's "nothing personal." Forge accepts his fate in sorrow, turning his back to Niko and calling him "fake, just like the rest of them!" Niko then shoots Dwayne in the back of the head while turned away, killing him with visible regret. Playboy pays Niko, but, in apparent denial, calls him "cold" for assassinating his old mentor, and the two never speak again. If Niko chooses to kill Playboy, Niko will arrive at Playboy X's Penthouse to kill him. When Niko is telling Playboy that he didn't change the game, he executes Playboy by shooting him in the neck, saying that the game changed him. Dwayne takes over the empire once again and gives Playboy's Penthouse to Niko, revealing he had the deed to it all along and, when told that he should take it by Niko, mentions that living in it would remind him too much of Playboy, who he states he "should have kept a closer eye on". He will also become a friend, and, if his friendship's "like" percentage is raised high enough, he will send two gangsters as bodyguards whenever Niko needs backup. If Niko and Dwayne get drunk during a friendship activity, Dwayne may confess that he killed Playboy because was too jealous of his success. Personality During their friendship activities, Dwayne tells Niko about his life and at first presents very negative outlooks in conversation. However, after enough activities with Niko, Dwayne begins to act more positively and after Niko himself tells him to stop complaining and try to enjoy life, Dwayne finally begins to share some positive outlooks and hopes with Niko. Despite being a drug dealer, Dwayne often shows signs of extreme kindness and altruism, especially to those closest to him. While incarcerated he pulled favors to make sure that his girlfriend on the outside was looked after and taken care of, even going as far to lavish her with cars and apartments and bank accounts. Dwayne took in Playboy X and served as a father figure to him, teaching him how to sell drugs and helping him build a criminal empire. If Niko chooses to kill Playboy X, Dwayne shows genuine sadness over his death, lamenting that he was "a good kid back in the day".. Category:GTA Villains Category:Insecure Villains Category:Tragic Villain Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Honorable Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Criminals Category:Successful Villains Category:Suicidal Villains Category:Friend of the hero Category:Drug Dealers Category:Affably Evil Category:Gangsters Category:Crime Lord Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Thugs Category:Reactionary Villains Category:Mythology Villains Category:Deceased Category:Misanthropes